1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an improved latch system for securing a door in a closed position and in particular to a latch system to temporarily secure a rotatable member against rotation. Still more particularly, the present invention provides an improved latch system that secures a door in a closed position by temporarily securing a rotatable member against rotation, which temporarily prevents reciprocation of one or more elongate members connected to the rotatable member.
2. Background Information
A long-standing practice exists for housing animals in kennels. In particular, portable kennels have been used to transport animals over various distances. For example, portable kennels are used to secure animals for transportation from one location to another on commercial carriers, such as airplanes, ships, and buses. Furthermore, these kennels are used to transport animals over shorter distances, such as from a home to a veterinary clinic. These portable kennels may also be used for securing an animal indoors for a short period of time.
Portable kennels generally comprise a housing unit, a door, and a means for securing the door in a closed position, such as a latch or a lock. The prior art discloses various systems for securing the door or a cover in a closed position. For example, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,176 discloses a latch system in which a rotatable member is provided on the door of a kennel. Multiple elongate members are secured to the rotatable member and reciprocate in and out of engagement with apertures on the kennel, responsive to rotation of the rotatable member, to selectively secure the door in an opening of the kennel. A latch member is coupled between the door and at least one of the elongate members to secure the elongate members against angular and reciprocal movement, thereby maintaining the elongate members in engagement with apertures in the kennel, and maintaining the door in a closed position. To open the door, the latch member must be depressed while the rotatable member is rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,755 discloses a locking manhole cover in which multiple elongate members or bolts carried by the manhole cover engage an annular flange to secure the manhole cover against removal. Rotation of a crank plate with a key retracts the bolts from engagement with the flange. In operation, the key must be inserted into the manhole cover and pushed or axially moved during rotation of the key.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,792 discloses a door fastener including movable rods engaging the top and bottom of a door frame. The movable rods are extended into and retracted from engagement with the door frame by rotation of a bolt plate coupled to T-handle. A spring finger including a lug engages notches on a flange to provide a detent means at the extreme positions of the bolt plate.
The foregoing patents either disclose complex latch mechanisms or latch systems that require awkward manipulation, such as pushing and turning or manipulating two separate latch members, to actuate the latch.
A need exists, therefore, for a latch system that is of simple construction and can be temporarily restrained in an open or closed position without awkward manipulation of the latch.